mmreviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Video Game Inventory
Here I shall keep a tab of every video game I own. It is currently incomplete. This dates way back. Everything I've had since I was little should be on here. Also please note that I consider games owned by my brother and sister to currently be part of the inventory, so there may be games on the list that aren't exactly what I'd like to play. Note: Brother will soon be leaving and taking games he owns with him. When the time comes alot of games will be removed from the list. Consoles and Similar *PC *''Gameboy Advance SP'' (Still in use) *''Nintendo DS'' (Still in use) *''Nintendo 3DS XL'' (Still in use) *''PlayStation Portable'' (Still in use) *''Xbox 360 Slim'' (Still in use) **''Kinect'' Sensor *''Xbox 360 Skylanders Limited Edition'' (Still In Use, sold Skylanders content) *''PlayStation 4'' (Still in use) Retired *''NES (Was new. Sold.) *''Gameboy ''(No longer works) *''PlayStation 2 (No longer works :( RIP) *''Xbox 360'' Arcade (Disc Drive broken) PC *''1Quest'' *''Age of Empires II: HD Edition'' **''The Forgotten'' *''Age of Wonders'' *''Akalabeth: World of Doom'' *''Aliens vs. Predator (2000)'' *''ARMA: Cold War Assault'' *''Audiosurf'' *''Audiosurf 2'' *''Aveyond: Lord of Twilight'' *''Back to the Future'' *''Beasts of Prey'' *''Beat Hazard'' **''Ultra'' **''Shadow Operations'' *''Bejeweled 3'' *''Beneath a Steel Sky'' *''Battlefield 2142 Deluxe Edition'' *''Borderlands 2: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Burnout: Paradise'' *''Canyon Capers'' *''CastleMiner Z'' *''CastleMiner Warfare'' *''Chivalry: Medieval Warfare'' *''Chrome'' *''Chrome - SpecForce'' *''Cold War'' *''Command and Conquer: Generals'' **''Zero Hour'' *''Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising'' *''Company of Heroes'' *''Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts'' *''Company of Heroes: Tales of Valor'' *''Crayon Physics Deluxe'' *''Crimson Clover: World Ignition'' *''Crysis 2 - Maximum Edition'' *''Darwinia'' *''Deathmatch Classic'' *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' *''Defcon'' *''Defense Grid 2'' **''A Matter of Endurance'' *''Defy Gravity Extended'' *''Deus Ex: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Deus Ex: Human Revolution: Director's Cut'' *''Dino D-Day'' *''Dishonored'' **''Void Walker Arsenal'' **''Dunwall City Trials'' **''The Knife of Dunwall'' **''The Brigmore Witches'' *''Devine Devinity'' *''Beyond Devinity'' *''Divinity: Original Sin Digital Collector's Edition'' *''Don't Starve Together'' *''Doom 3'' **''Resurrection of Evil'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' *''Dragonsphere'' *''Dungeon Defenders'' **All DLC *''Dungeon Defenders II Council Edition'' *''Dungeon Keeper Gold'' *''Dynamite Jack'' *''Faerie Solitaire'' *''Fallout'' *''Fallout 2'' *''Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Fallout: Tactics'' *''Fallout: New Vegas: Ultimate Edition'' *''Far Cry'' *''F.E.A.R.'' **''Perseus Mandate'' **''Extraction Point'' *''Five Nights at Freddy's '' *''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' *''Flight of the Amazon Queen'' *''FTL: Faster than Light'' *''Game Dev Tycoon'' *''Garry's Mod'' *''Gearcrack Arena'' *''Gemini Rule'' *''Goats on a Bridge'' *''Gratuitous Space Battles'' *''Gratuitous Tank Battles'' *''Gun Monkeys'' *''Half-Life'' **''Blue Shift'' **''Opposing Force'' *''Half-Life 2'' **''Episode 1'' **''Episode 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harvestor'' *''Hatoful Boyfriend'' *''Hector: Badge of Carnage!'' *''I Have No Mouth, and I Must Scream'' *''Intake'' *''Invisible Inc.'' *''It Came From Space, and Ate Our Brains'' *''Kudos 2'' *''Laberinthine Dreams'' *''Lara Croft and the Guardian of Lights'' *''Left 4 Dead'' *''Left 4 Dead 2'' *''Legendary'' *''LEGO Batman: The Video Game'' *''Lure of the Temptress'' *''Luxor: Evolved'' *''MANOS: The Hand of Fate - Director's Cut'' *''Medal of Honor: Allied Assault'' **''Breakthrough'' **''Spearhead'' *''Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault'' *''Medal of Honor: Airborne'' *''Medal of Honor'' *''Men of War: Vietnam'' *''Metro 2033'' *''Minecraft'' *''Mirror's Edge'' *''Mission Control: NanoMech'' *''Morphopolis'' *''Multiwinia'' *''Murder Miners'' *''Murdered: Soul Suspect'' *''Neverending Nightmares'' *''NightSky'' *''Octodad: Dadliest Catch'' *''Oddplanet'' *''Original War'' *''ORION: Prelude'' *''Peggle'' *''Pitiri 1977'' *''Planescape: Torment'' *''Planetary Annihilation'' *''Plants vs. Zombies GOTY'' *''Poker Night at the Inventory'' *''Poker Night at the Inventory 2'' *''Populous'' *''Portal'' *''Portal 2'' *''Primal Carnage'' *''Primal Carnage: Extinction'' *''Psychonauts'' *''Puzzle Agent'' *''Puzzle Agent 2'' *''Puzzle Dimension'' *''Quake 2'' *''Race 07'' **''GTR Evolution'' *''Race the Sun'' *''realMyst: Masterpiece Edition'' *''Receiver'' *''Red Faction'' *''Red Faction II'' *''Red Faction: Armageddon'' **''Path to War'' *''Red Orchestra: Ostfront 41-45'' *''Red Orchestra 2'' **''Rising Storm'' *''Remnants of Isolation'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Rift's Cave'' *''Road Redemption'' *''Rock of Ages'' *''Sam and Max: The Devil's Playhouse'' *''Sanctum'' *''Sang-Froid - Tales of Werewolves'' *''Serious Sam Classic: The First Encounter'' *''Serious Sam Classic: The Second Encounter'' *''Serious Sam Classics Revolution'' *''Serious Sam 2'' *''Serious Sam 3: BFE Gold Edition'' *''Shadowrun Returns'' *''Sid Meier's Alpha Centauri'' **''Alien Crossfire'' *''Sid Meier's Civilization IV'' **''Warlords'' **''Beyond the Sword'' **''Colonization'' *''Sid Meier's Civilization V'' **''Gods and Kings'' *''Silent Storm'' **''Sentinals'' *''SimCity 4: Deluxe Edition'' *''Sniper Elite V2'' *''Solar 2'' *''SpaceChem'' *''Spark Rising'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Splice'' *''Splotches'' *''S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Shadow of Chernobyl'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - The Fallen'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' **''Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II'' *''Stargunner'' *''Starforge - Founders Club Edition'' *''Startopia'' *''Strife: Veteran Edition'' *''Super Brothers: Sword and Sworcery EP'' *''Super Hexagon'' *''Supreme Commander'' **''Forged Alliance'' *''Supreme Commander 2'' *''Survivalist'' *''Syndicate'' *''System Shock'' *''System Shock 2'' *''Team Fortress Classic'' *''Teenagent'' *''Teleglitch: Die More Edition'' *''Terraria'' *''The Dream Machine Episodes 1-4'' *''The Elder Scrolls I: Arena'' *''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' *''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' **''Tribunal'' **''Bloodmoon'' *''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' **''Knights of the Nine'' **''Shivering Isles'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' **''Dawnguard'' **''Hearthfire'' **''Dragonborn'' *''The Sims'' **''Livin' Large'' **''Unleashed'' *''The Sims 2 - Complete'' *''The Stanley Parable'' *''The Walking Dead'' **''400 Days'' *''The Walking Dead: Season 2'' *''Thief: The Dark Project'' *''Thief'' *''They Breath'' *''Titan Quest'' *''Torchlight'' *''Toy Story 2'' *''Treasure Adventure Game'' *''Trine: Enchanted Edition'' *''Tron 2.0'' *''Tyrian 2000'' *''Ultima IV: Quest of the Avatar'' *''Ultima Worlds of Adventure 2: Martian Dreams'' *''Uplink'' *''Velvet Assassin'' *''Vincere Totus Astrum'' *''Waking Mars'' *''Wallace and Gromit's Grand Adventures'' *''Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War'' *''Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade'' *''Warlock - Master of the Arcane'' *''Warsow'' *''Whisper of a Rose'' *''World in Conflict'' **''Soviet Assault'' *''Worlds of Ultima: The Savage Empire'' *''XCOM: UFO Defense'' *''XCOM: Terror from the Deep'' *''XCOM: Apocalypse'' *''XCOM: Interceptor'' *''XCOM: Enforcer'' Missing/Broken *''Age of Empires'' *''Age of Empires 2'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''Call of Duty'' *''Video Game Tycoon: Gold Edition'' ''GameBoy'' *''Kirby's Pinball Land'' ''GameBoy Advance'' *''Fairly Odd Parents: Breaking Da' Rulez'' *''Fantastic Four'' *''Jimmy Neutron: Attack of the Twonkies'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Pet Vet'' (Sister's) *''Snood'' *''Pokémon: Sapphire Version'' *''Pokémon: FireRed Version'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''Tetris Worlds'' Missing or Broken *''My Little Pony: The Runaway Rainbow'' (Sister's) *''Spider-Man 1 & 2 Pack'' ''Nintendo DS'' *''P'okémon White Version'' ''Nintendo 3DS'' *''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' *''BIT.TRIP Saga'' *''Pokémon X'' *''Pokémon Alpha Sapphire'' *''Shovel Knight'' *''Spider-Man: Edge of Time'' *''Super Mario Bros.'' *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' *''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' *''Transformers: Prime'' ''PlayStation Portable'' *''Call of Duty: Roads to Victory'' *''Daxter'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''Medal of Honor: Heroes'' *''PQ2'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''The Seven Wonders of the Ancient World'' Movies *''Ghostbusters'' *''National Treasure: The Book of Secrets'' *''Spider-Man 3'' ''Xbox'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Halo 2'' *''Sniper Elite'' *''Spider-Man: The Movie'' Retired *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (Replaced by Halo: Anniversary) ''Xbox 360'' *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Avatar Laser Wars 2'' *''A World of Keflings'' *''Battlefield: Bad Company'' *''Batman: Arkham Asylum GOTY Edition'' *''Batman: Arkham City GOTY Edition'' *''Batman: Arkham Origins'' **''Deathstroke Challenge Pack'' **''New Millenniums Skin Pack'' **''Infinite Earths Skin Pack'' **''Initiation'' **''Cold, Cold Heart'' *''Bioshock: Ultimate Rapture Edition'' *''Bioshock: Infinite'' *''Blacklight: Tango Down'' *''Bloody Checkers'' *''Borderlands: Game of the Year Edition'' *''Borderlands 2'' **''Psycho Pack'' *''Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway'' *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *''Call of Duty: World at War'' **''Map Pack 1'' **''Map Pack 2'' **''Map Pack 3'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' **''First Strike'' **''Escalation'' **''Annihilation'' **''Rezurrection'' *''Call of Duty: Black Ops II - Hardened Edition'' **''Revolution'' **''Uprising'' **''Vengeance'' **''Apocalypse'' **''Extra Slots Pack'' **''Cyborg Customization Pack'' **''Coyote Customization Pack'' **''Breach Customization Pack'' **''Weaponized 115 Customization Pack'' *''Call of Juarez: Bound in Blood'' *''Call of Juarez: Gunslinger'' *''CastleMiner'' *''CastleMiner Z'' *''Civil War: Secret Missions'' *''Crackdown'' *''Crysis'' *''Dance Central 3'' *''Dark Souls'' *''Dead Island: Special Edition'' **Ripper Mod **''Bloodbath Arena'' **''Ryder White Campaign'' *''Dead Island: Riptide: Special Edition'' **''Fashion Pack'' **''Survivor Pack'' *''Dead Rising 2'' *''Dead Rising 2: Case Zero'' *''Defense Grid: The Awakening'' **''You Monster'' *''Doom'' *''Doritos Crash Course'' *''Dust: An Elysian Tale'' *''Fable III'' *''Fallout 3 - Game of the Year Edition'' **''Operation: Anchorage'' **''The Pitt'' **''Broken Steel'' **''Point Lookout'' **''Mothership Zeta'' *''Fallout: New Vegas'' **''Caravan Pack'' **''Classic Pack'' **''Dead Money'' **''Honest Hearts'' **''Old World Blues'' **''Lonesome Road'' **''Gunrunner's Arsenal'' **''Courier's Stash'' *''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon'' *''Fruit Ninja Kinect'' *''Gears of War'' *''Gotham City Imposters'' *''Halo 4 Champions Bundle'' *''Halo Wars'' **''Strategic Options'' **''Historic Map Pack'' *''Hexic HD'' *''Homefront'' **Multiplayer Shotgun **''The Rock Map Pack'' *''Hybrid'' *''IL-2 Sturmovik: Birds of Prey'' *''Iron Brigade'' *''Just Cause 2'' *''Kinect Adventures'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Mass Effect'' **''Bring Down the Sky'' *''Mass Effect 2'' *''Mass Effect 3'' *''Minecraft'' **''Skin Pack 1'' **''Skin Pack 2'' **''Festive Skin Pack'' *''Motion Sports'' *''Murder Miners'' *''Peggle'' **''Nights'' *''Portal: Still Alive'' *''Portal 2'' *''Prey'' *''Saints Row IV: National Treasure Edition'' *''Singularity'' *''Sniper Elite V2: Silver Star Edition'' *''Spider-Man: Web of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleased'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' **''Endor'' *''Super Amazing Wagon Adventure'' *''TimeShift'' *''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'' **''Dawnguard'' *''The Walking Dead: Episode I'' *''Tom Clancy's H.A.W.X.'' *''Tom Clancy's RainboySix Vegas'' *''Tomb Raider'' *''Transformers: The Game'' *''Transformers: The Dark of the Moon'' **''Sideswipe Character'' *''Transformers: War for Cybertron'' **''Map and Character Pack 1'' **''Map and Character Pack 2'' *''Transformers: Fall of Cybertron'' **''G1 Retro Pack'' (Pre-Order Bonus from GameStop) **''Massive Fury Pack'' **''Dinobot Destructor Pack'' **Kickback Chest Piece *''Wipeout: In the Zone'' *''Wolfenstein 3D'' *''Wolfenstein'' *''XCOM: Enemy Unknown'' *''XCOM: Enemy Within'' Retired *''Bioshock (Was sold, replaced with Ultimate Rapture edition) *''Bioshock 2 (Was sold, replaced with Ultimate Rapture edition) *''Call of Duty: World at War'' (Copy was scratched up. Purchased a replacement.) *''Dead Island'' (Copy was original edition of the game. Won the special edition in a twitter contest.) *''Crysis 3'' *''Warhammer 40k: Space Marine'' *''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' ''PlayStation'' *''Ace Combat 3'' *''Animorphs: Shattered Reality'' *''Medal of Honor'' *''Quake 2'' *''Spec Ops: Ranger Elite'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''The Lost World: Jurassic Park - Special Edition'' *''XS Moto'' ''PlayStation 2'' List Incomplete *''Airborne Troops: Countdown to D-Day'' *''Area 51'' *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' *''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' *''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One'' *''Call of Duty 3'' *''Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts'' *''Cars'' *''Civil War'' *''Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup'' *''Hulk: Ultimate Destruction'' *''Iron Man'' *''Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy'' *''Jak II'' *''Jak 3'' *''Jak X: Combat Racing'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures'' *''LEGO Batman: The Video Game'' *''Marvel Ultimate Alliance'' *''Medal of Honor: Frontline'' *''Medal of Honor: Rising Sun'' *''Medal of Honor: European Assault'' *''Medal of Honor: Vanguard'' *''Nicktoons Unite!'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein: Operation Ressurection'' *''Spider-Man'' *''Spider-Man 2'' *''Spider-Man 3'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: Battle for Bikini Bottom'' *''The Spongebob Squarepants Movie'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: The Creature from the Krusty Krab'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: Lights! Camera! Pants!'' *''Spongebob Squarepants: Atlantis Squarepantis'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''The Incredible Hulk'' *''The Incredibles'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Zathura'' Retired *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' (Disc recieved damage from over-usage. Bought a replacement copy.) ''PlayStation 3'' *''Jak and Daxter Trilogy'' *''Killzone Trilogy'' PS Plus *''Bit.Trip Runner 2: Future Legend of Rythem Alien'' *''Brothers: A Tale of Two Sons'' *''Star Wars Pinball'' *''Thomas Was Alone'' ''PlayStation 4'' *''Batman: Arkham Knight'' **''PlayStation Exclusive Content Pack'' **''Prototype Batmobile'' **''Harley Quinn Story Pack'' **''Red Hood Story Pack'' *''Battlefield 4'' **''China Rising'' **''Second Assault'' **''Naval Strike'' **''Dragon's Teeth'' **''Final Stand'' *''Bloodborne: Collector's Edition'' *''Borderlands: The Handsome Collection'' *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' **''Atlas Gorge'' **''Havoc'' **''Ascendence'' **''Supremacy'' **''Reckoning'' **''Extra Create-a-Class Pack'' *''Destiny - Limited Edition'' *''Flower'' *''GALAK-Z'' *''Grand Theft Auto V'' *''inFamous: First Light'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us - Ultimate Edition'' *''Killzone: Shadow Fall'' **Pre-Order Shadow Pack **''Mercenary Icon Pack'' **''Insurgent Pack'' **''Intercept'' **''10th Anniversary Pack'' *''Life is Strange - Episode I'' *''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare'' *''Q.U.B.E. Director's Cut'' *''Shadow Warrior'' *''Sniper Elite 3 - Collector's Edition'' **''Hunt the Grey Wolf'' *''Submerged'' *''Surgeon Simulator'' *''Tales from the Borderlands'' *''The Last of Us Remastered'' *''The Unfinished Swan'' *''Thief'' *''Trials Fusion'' **''Riders of the Rustlands'' **''Welcome to the Abyss'' *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *''Wolfenstein: The Old Blood'' PS Plus *''Aaru's Awakening'' *''Contrast'' *''CounterSpy'' *''Dead Nation: Apocalypse Edition'' *''Don't Starve'' *''Drive Club: PS+ Edition'' *''Entwined'' *''Ether One'' *''Fez'' *''GALAK-Z'' *''Goat Simulator'' *''Guacamelee! Super Turbo Championship Edition'' *''Hohokum'' *''Kung Fury: Street Rage'' *''Lara Croft and the Temple of Osiris'' *''Limbo'' *''Mercenary Kings'' *''MouseCraft'' *''Never Alone'' *''Oddworld: New 'n' Tasty'' *''OlliOlli2: Welcome to Olliwood'' *''Outlast'' *''Pixeljunk Shooter'' *''Race the Sun'' *''Resogun'' **''Heroes'' **''Defenders'' *''Road Not Taken'' *''Rocket League'' **''Super-Sonic Fury'' *''Secret Ponchos'' *''Sports Friends'' *''Stick it to the Man'' *''Strider'' *''Styx: Master of Shadows'' *''The Swapper'' *''Thomas Was Alone'' *''Titan Attacks!'' *''Tower of Guns'' *''Towerfall Ascension'' *''Transistor'' *''Trine 2: Complete Story'' *''Valiant Hearts: The Great War'' *''Velocity 2X'' *''Woah Dave!'' Upcoming *''Doom 4 Beta'' Retired *''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' **''Festive Personalization Pack'' *''Watch_Dogs''